Jason Bailey
"Who am I?! Who am I?! WHO AM I MASON?! Answer my question! WHO THE HELL AM I MASON CAMPBELL?!" ''-Jason Bailey to Mason Campbell during their first title bout.'' Jason "The Dream" Bailey (b. October 23, 1990) is a professional boxer and the current WBC, WBA, WBO and IBF Heavyweight Champion of the World. Jason is the son of former boxer and champion Gareth Bailey and Julia Bailey, the husband of Natalie Wineland and father of Jon Bailey. Jason became the Heavyweight Champion of the World after beating Mason Campbell by TKO. They met again where Mason tried to sabotage Jason by killing his father, attack his friends and other ways to make Jason emotional but that attempt was useless as Jason won their second fight where he dominated Campbell which led Mason to retirement and prison sentence due to the crimes by Mason. Jason has since then dominated the Heavyweight Division by beating the likes of Charlie Wilson, Jon Walker, Dwight Nelson, Jose Alvarez and many more. Jason fought with Heavyweight prospect Zachary Dempsey to a draw. Jason won the rematch by a unanimous decision. Biography Early Life Jason Bailey was born October 23, 1990 to Gareth Bailey, former Heavyweight Champion who retired that same year Jason was born, and Julia Bailey, a businesswoman. Jason grew up in the shadow of his father, which annoyed Jason very much. Jason dreamt of becoming a boxer one day and escape the shadow of his father once and for all. Jason grew up with his close friends Emily Eastwood, Robert Erland Earnshaw and Ryan Stone. Jason also had a crush on Natalie Wineland but he did have a good friendship with her. Jason idolised Montgomery Williams also known as "The Gentleman" who Gareth was actually training. Jason watched the match between Williams and Mason Campbell who ended up winning by decision but it was speculated that the match was fixed as Williams dominated Mason in the match. This made Jason dislike Campbell. Bailey: A Dream Come True Jason decided to become a boxer and fought on his own with a impressive 8-0 record and he joined Gentleman Boxing Gym where he impressed everyone. One day when Jason was at the gym training, Monty Williams aproached him and was shocked to learn this was Gareth Bailey's son Jason, and Monty asked Jason if he could train the youngster and Jason accepted. They went through the division with a four fight win streak. However, this caught the attention of Mason Campbell who later approached Jason and Monty about a title fight between them. Jason accepted and trained for the upcoming fight. Jason was the ultimate underdog as no one thought he was going to win against an experienced fighter like Mason Campbell. But Jason shocked the world by beating Mason Campbell via TKO in the 10th round. Later on, although Gareth was against his son being a boxer, he joined the team and helped Jason with Monty. Between Bailey: A Dream Come True and Bailey: A True Champion Gets Up After Jason won against Campbell in a stunning upset, Jason was prepared quickly for his first title defence against the English Nightmare Dwight Nelson, who gave Jason a hard time but Jason was able to win by 7th round KO. Jason also met up with his old friends in Robert Erland Earnshaw, Ryan Stone and Emily Eastwood who were happy to see Jason once again. Jason also began dating his other old friend and childhood crush Natalie Wineland. Bailey: A True Champion Gets Up Mason Campbell returns to challenge Jason but this is more personal than last time. Jason prepares for the fight alongside Monty and Gareth. Personality and Traits Bailey is a very kind, respectful and trustworthy. He shows respect to his opponents, even some who are trash talkes like the way he still showed respect to Mason Campbell while Mason would often trash talk Bailey. Boxing Style Jason Bailey takes on a mixed style by Montgomery Williams's outside style and quick jabs and Gareth Bailey's inside fighting, and power. Bailey also is able to evade punches perfecftly and has been refered as "The Dodger" for being able to evade punches fast and make fighters lose stamina due to their attempted punches. Bailey is also able to block punches and even though he doesn't have a iron chin, he is still able to take punches very well. Boxing Attires Bailey is known for wearing black trunks and has black and white coloured Grant gloves and also weares Grant's boots. Bailey used to wear red gloves and the same black trunks until he was approached to be trained by Monty Williams.Category:Heavyweight Champions Category:Southpaw Fighters Category:Undefeated Fighters